


If You Show Me Yours

by miss_Splendora



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M, No Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_Splendora/pseuds/miss_Splendora
Summary: Zen puts on a new show where he shows all that he can, and Jumin Han has strong opinions about it.





	If You Show Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> There's no spoilers for any routes in this fic, and it's set years before the game starts, mostly because I like Rika and V, and did not feel like typing "MC" in the story. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as daihaminkay if you want to hit me up.

Zen sipped his beer and did his best to contain a throbbing headache. RFA gatherings were fun, sure, he loved chatting with everyone involved in their parties, but that also meant listening to the trust fund jerk talk about the unmentionable c-animal, or some other irritating thing. He did his best to not rage about it, and beers helped, but it still drove him crazy.

It was only logical to change the topic to something more interesting, like himself.

“I am starring in a new play,” he announced in the middle of the evening, as if it was nothing. “Lead role.” It was a big deal.

Rika clearly recognized it for what it was. She clapped her hands and squealed a bit, and Zen could also see Jumin’s secretary’s eyes light up a tiny bit at the information. It was good to have fans. 

“A lead role! Wow, man, that sounds super fun,” 707 said with a sly grin. “I am sure it will make you more humble, right?”

“No need to be rude,” Jaehee interjected, scooting a bit closer to Zen, who sat back with a wide grin. “He’s working so hard to further his career. It was only a matter of time before he got a chance to shine again! The show’s bound to be a success with a lead so talented and pleasing to the eye.” Zen winked at her and she blushed, turning to sip her daiquiri.

V shot an amused look to Jumin, who seemed utterly uninterested with the entire conversation. “That’s truly great, Hyun. I am sure you are excited.”

“Well,” Zen gave his friend a casual smile. “A bit apprehensive, actually. It’s a bit risque, you know? I need to get naked on the stage. But it’s all very artistic, nothing obscene.”

Jaehee was going to say something when Jumin interjected. “What do you mean by nothing obscene? If you are going to be fully naked, how is this not obscene?” Jaehee looked at her boss and bit her lip, uncertain if she should speak up now.

Zen blushed a little and frowned. “Just like you to rain on my parade,” he grumbled and sipped his beer. 

“I am merely pointing out that it is going to be obscene if you are going to walk around naked on the stage.”

“It’s art, you-!”

“Hyun, please,” V said and placed a hand on his shoulder, glancing at Jumin. “I am sure Jumin didn’t mean to offend you. You know he’s a bit old-fashioned. I am sure it’s going to be an amazing play.”

Jumin shrugged and swirled his wine in the glass. Zen smiled. “Right,” he said. “It’s probably too low-brow for him, anyway. He’s not our target audience, so it doesn’t matter if he doesn’t like it! He probably won’t even see it, but you know what, trust fund boy? I’m going to get you a ticket anyway. In fact, I’ll get tickets for all of you, guys,” he grinned. Rika clapped her hands again in delight and Jaehee adjusted her glasses to contain her enthusiasm. 

“Won’t Yoosung need a guardian to get in, though? He’s still a baby! Do I need to dress up as his mom and pretend I’m getting him in?”

“Shut up, Seven!” Yoosung complained, blushing. “I’m not even a minor anymore, and besides, nobody would buy it.”

“You’re probably right. I’d be too young and pretty to be a mom,” he laughed and put an arm around Yoosung’s shoulders. “Should I go as your date instead?!”

“Seven!” Yoosung squealed, completely red in the face. The table laughed and moved on, and even though Zen noticed how intently Jumin was looking at him for a while after that, he decided to ignore it. It was a big thing for him. He would not let anyone ruin it.

***

“Zen!” A voice he could recognize was calling from behind him. He turned and smiled at the woman waving at him.

“Jaehee! Long time no see!”

The secretary smiled at him and adjusted the bag on her shoulder. He frowned. “It looks heavy. Are you carrying it to C&R? It’s nearby, I can help.”

“Oh, could you? It’s a ton of documents, and I was just working on them from home, and Mr. Han really needs them today, you know?” Her tired smile made Zen want to go and yell at that asshole for having her work that hard, but he didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure that it would help. Instead, he just took the bag from her. 

“Don’t worry,” he winked. “I’ve been working out for the play, so it’ll be just an additional biceps exercise!”

“Oh, I hope I’m not taking too much of your time, though,” Jaehee said and began walking in the direction of her office. “You must be so busy. We haven’t seen you in weeks.”

It was true, he realized. Ever since the rehearsals started, it was difficult to get hold of Zen. He was focused on the play and when he was not sleeping and working on it, he was working out to get his body in the best shape possible. He was still on the messenger, of course, but only in commute, and he ceased to be active otherwise. 

“Sorry,” he smiled at her. “I’ve been way too busy to hang out, but it’s on my way, so no need to worry about me now. I hope you guys haven’t given up on me yet?”

“Of course not!” Jaehee smiled back at him. “You’re working so hard, we’re all very proud of you! Is the play exhausting to prepare for?”

“Oh, you know. The usual, except I want to be in better shape for it than usual. If I need to show off my body, it needs to be exceptional,” he laughed. “But I do appreciate your support. I’ll make it all up to you soon, and get you the tickets to the premiere.”

“If you could, I’d be so happy,” she nodded. “I tried to buy them already, you know, but the play is sold out.”

That made him stop in his tracks. “Sold out? Really? We have barely started marketing it yet! And all the tickets are gone?”

Jaehee nodded. “For weeks, too. I guess everyone wants to see it.”

“Well, don’t worry, you will,” he addured her. “The actors always have a ticket pool reserved for them, I’ll get you in.”

***

“You’re not getting anyone in.”

Zen blinked at his manager, certain he must have misheard her. “I’m sorry?”

“You’re not getting anyone in, Zen,” she repeated herself and pinched the bridge of her nose, letting her glasses ride up her face. Zen frowned. “We’re sold out, there’s no more seats left.”

“What do you mean, no seats left,” he pleaded. “I have friends who needed to see this!”

“What do you want me to do, pull the seats out from thin air for you?” She shrugged. “All of the tickets sold out the moment they were out for sale. I have never seen anything like it. There was an influx of people, and all of the tickets were just - gone. We’ve got full house booked for the first month of the show.”

Zen’s head was spinning. “We’re already sold out?”

She nodded. “You better perform well. A lot of people is going to see this one.”

***

ZEN: The play is tomorrow! :) I’m sorry none of you can come, it’s going to be a great play.

Jaehee: ;( I still can’t believe I’m going to miss it. It’s going to be your biggest success.

707: Aren’t you into something else that might be the biggest of Zen’s? 8D

ZEN: DUDE GROSS.

707: .___. Sorry.

Jaehee: Really, Seven. 

707: But that’s what people are going to see, right?! 8D 

Jumin Han: I still think it’s indecent. Are you sure you do not wish to back out? You still can.

ZEN: OH MY GOD JUMIN. No, I can’t! The show is sold out for WEEKS and it’s NOT INDECENT. 

Jumin Han: I think it is.

ZEN: WELL IT’S NOT. 

707: Well, at least we know you won’t be decent, Zen! As in, you will not be closed, get it?!

ZEN: … I need to go and rest.

Jumin Han: Why are you so focused on his nudity, Luciel?

Jaehee: Good luck, Zen!

He logged off the messenger and put his phone away. He didn’t even feel like taking a final pre-show selfie right now. Why was Jumin Han like this?! Could he not be supportive for once? It’s not like Zen was an immoral guy! He was an artist! The nudity was tastefully done! And he was in the best shape of his life! Everyone would be happy to witness it, and a lot of people would, and none of them would consider it i _ ndecent _ , since it was going to be art!

He rolled onto his bed, pressed his face in the pillow, and screamed. It’s not like he  _ cared _ what Jumin Han thought, it was just… Just stage fright! Yeah, that was it. He would be on display, and his mind and body would both be judged, of course he was stressed.

He got up and headed off to the shower. He needed to rest. There was a big day ahead of him.

He found some solace in the fact that, no matter what, Jumin Han would not see it so he couldn’t judge him.

***

“Is the audience filling up?” Zen asked, looking himself over in the mirror. His costume fitted him very well, and he felt the adrenaline rush that usually came with an incoming performance. He could hardly wait to see the full house watching him perform.

“Actually, nobody’s here,” his co-star whispered nervously, fixing her wig. Zen froze in front of the mirror. “There should have been a line outside for hours now, but nobody’s coming.”

Nobody was coming? Could there be a misunderstanding? Was someone playing a cruel joke on him? “Come on,” Zen said. “We’re sold out! There’s no way nobody’s here yet, is there?

“But there isn’t,” she replied, and he heard her voice shaking. Of course she was just as nervous as he was. He felt his blood freeze. What would they do if nobody showed up?

“Guys! Guys, we have a guest.” The manager ran into the dressing room and had Zen spinning to look at her. 

“Just one?”

“Yes,” she nodded, pink in the cheeks from excitement. “But, man. It’s one hell of a guest! I wouldn’t be surprised if he bought out the entire theater!”

“Who is it?” But Zen had a sinking feeling he knew.

“Jumin Han! You know, the C&R’s heir Jumin Han.”

The cast gasped and Zen curled his fists, feeling his cheeks burn. That jerk!...

“Seriously?” Zen’s understudy asked and ran to the stage to have a look for himself. 

“So,” Zen said slowly. “What are we going to do?” His manager turned to him, surprised.

“What do you mean?”

“Surely, we’re not going to put on a play just for one guy?”

“One guy?! Zen, are you listening to yourself?! It’s Jumin Han! Of course we’re going to put on the play for him.”

“But this is ridiculous! Just because he’s rich-”

“Yes, he’s rich enough to have bought this entire theater out,” she cut him off, and he felt his cheeks burn in humiliation. “He could have all of us bought out if he wanted to. So we are going to put on a show for him, and it’s going to be the best show he’s ever seen!”

He had no further arguments for that. If Jumin was capable of doing  _ this _ , who knew what else he’d do? And while Zen felt capable of facing that jerk, he did not feel like it was okay to force his colleagues to do so as well.

And so he went on the stage, professional as ever, and did his entire show for an empty audience, with Jumin Han right in the middle of the front row. He didn’t let it faze him. He acted his ass off, he sang his heart out, and when the time came to shed all of his clothes, he did so with his head held high and minimal blush to his cheeks. The lights made it impossible for Zen to see how Jumin reacted, but it was enough for him to know the rich ass did not leave his seat at the horror that must have been the naked human form.

Finally, the show ended, the final notes of the final song rang out in the empty theater, and the cast took a bow. Before Zen could straighten up and stare at Jumin Han, he heard the applause. It echoed off the walls, way too quiet for a premiere night, but energetic. When he stood up straight again, he could see Jumin, his face as serious as ever, giving them a standing ovation.

“Mr. Han!” Zen heard the female lead squeak beside him. She stepped forward and put her hands together. “Oh, I do hope you enjoyed it?”

The trust fund jerk began saying something, but Zen didn’t listen. He turned, flipped his hair, and left the stage to change back into his regular clothes. Let the rich boy bask in the artists’ attention, he thought. Zen would not play whatever game it was that he was interested in.

An hour later, with all the make up off, with his costume stored, with his colleagues enthralled by the glory that was Jumin Han’s unbearable arrogance, Zen was out by the main entrance, smoking and waiting for his cab.

“You disappeared.”

Damn, he thought and exhaled a puff of smoke from his lungs. So Jumin found him. It shouldn’t have been that surprising, actually, he realized. He was smoking right next to the man’s car. Oh well.

“I was tired. Performing in a play is not easy.”

Jumin didn’t say anything, so Zen continued smoking his cigarette until that jerk was by his side. 

“So,” he said finally, throwing the butt of the cig on the ground and crushing it with his shoe. “What did you think? Was it scandalizing? Indecent?”

“Actually,” Jumin replied, completely ignoring the scathing sarcastic tone in Zen’s voice, much to his chagrin. “It was very good. Scandalous, yes, but of high artistic value.”

Zen was glad he was no longer smoking, because he would have choked on the smoke, somehow, he was sure. He looked at Jumin with the same bewilderment reserved for witnessing your friend grow a second head.

“Seriously?” Zen asked. “Seriously?! Now that you have seen me naked on stage, it’s suddenly artistic? Oh, fuck you so very hard! You’re just saying that, aren’t you? You’re just saying that to avoid admitting how you actually  _ participated _ in something this  _ depraved _ , right?”

He didn’t realize when he walked up to Jumin and began stabbing his chest with an accusatory finger, but there he was, staring into those grey eyes up close, and fuming. Jumin remained unmoved.

“I actually simply changed my mind. I had not been capable of imagining how nudity could be done tastefully, but your play moved me. I am not above admitting it when I change my opinions.”

“Right!” Zen replied and stepped back, lighting another cigarette. “Right. This is why you bought out the entire damn theatre. So you could be moved by this entirely decent play. You’re just a pervert. You were probably… Touching yourself! Or something like that! Gross!”

Jumin watched him smoke and let him vent. There was a moment of silence between them before he finally replied. “I did think it was indecent before I saw it, yes. I wanted to spare your modesty. It didn’t sound like a good idea for you to just show off your body to the entire world.”

“Well, so nice of you to come and ogle then, you perv,” he scoffed. The cigarette was not going to last him long. Smoking when angry usually made the cigarettes last shorter. “I don’t buy this for a second. If you were so focused on my damned modesty, why did you decide to come and see?”

Jumin shrugged. “You put a lot of work into the show. I figured somebody ought to see it. I am glad I did.” 

Zen felt his blood boil. “You are right there, you know! People should see it! We all worked really hard! But no, Jumin fucking Han decided he knew  _ better _ who should be watching me perform on stage according to his own personal moral code, no matter how much publicity it may cost me, no matter how many opportunities I might lose!”

Jumin stared at Zen with a stupid expression, making it all almost worth it, but before he could say anything, Zen’s cab arrived. Right in the nick of time. “You sleep well,” he announced, flipping his hair dramatically for the second time that night. “And do not speak to me. I can’t believe you’d sabotage me like that.” 

He got into the car and drove away before Jumin could say anything.

***

Jaehee: I still can’t believe it.

ZEN: Yeah, well, I don’t think anything that jerk does WILL EVER SURPRISE ME AGAIN.

Yoosung: So Jumin is the only one who saw your play?! 

ZEN: YEAH

707: Dude chill on the caps xD He probs just wanted 2 c u privately lol

Yoosung: lol what are u saying

Jaehee: Can you please both type legibly? I am sure this is no laughing matter for Zen :(

*Jumin Han enters the chatroom*

Jumin Han: Zen, you’re here. Good.

ZEN: WHAT’S GOOD ABOUT IT?!

Jumin Han: I wanted to speak with you. You left abruptly after the show.

Jaehee: Mr. Han, please… Can you really be surprised by that?

Jumin Han: Of course I can if he doesn’t explain himself properly.

ZEN: I AM SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN MYSELF?! ME?!

Jaehee: Zen, there’s no need to shout, please. I’m sure Mr. Han didn’t mean any harm.

Jumin Han: I can see that you understand me well, assistant Kang :3

ZEN: Yo, trust fund jerk, you just tell me one thing. Did you buy out all of the future shows, too?

Jumin Han: Not all of them. Just the ones over the next three weeks. 

ZEN: YOU DIDN’T!!!

Jaehee: Mr. Han, I think that’s excessive…

Jumin Han: I was hoping he’d come to his senses and resign from the cats by then.

ZEN: ARGH I CAN’T HANDLE IT YOU GUYS

707: lol Zen’s having a meltdown 

ZEN: I AM LEAVING.

707: Jumin, R U gay 4 Zen XD

He closed the app before the conversation would demean him any more. Ths was truly ridiculous. Three weeks! With two shows per week, that meant performing six times for an empty audience! How could this be?!

With a groan, Zen laid down on his bed and looked at the ceiling of his apartment. He couldn’t help but dread the coming performances. It was supposed to be a breakthrough play for him, he was supposed to  _ shine _ , and now it was all ruined because of Jumin Han. Jumin Han, who was the only one to see their debut performance, and stated that he liked it. Who gave them a standing ovation, even. Who went out to seek Zen after the show to speak with him.

Something in Zen’s stomach tightened at the memory of that jerk standing there, chatting about the play and even being sort of nice about it. What was that?

He decided it was justified anger and headed to the shower, and not log into the messenger for a while.

***

“So you’re saying that Jumin Han bought out three weeks worth of our shows?” The manager was dumbfounded. “All three weeks?”

“That is exactly what I’m saying,” Zen nodded, crossing his arms on his chest. The rest of the cast just stared at him in disbelief. He could hardly blame them. For a while it was quiet until his understudy spoke up.

“But… why?”

“How should I know?” Zen asked, throwing his arms in the air.

“Aren’t you his friend?”

Was he? Zen stared the other actor down and slowly stood up, mostly to buy himself time, but also because it was a dramatic gesture to accentuate whatever point it was he wanted to make. 

“Jumin Han,” he said slowly, and was pleased to notice the understudy take a step back. Good. Whatever he was going to say, would make an impact. It was probably time to decide what he was about to say. “Will never be my friend.” Well. There it was.

“Okay,” was the meek reply he got, but instead of a wave of satisfaction, Zen felt his stomach twist inside and he sat down again, pouting. What a horrible situation.

“Right,” the director interjected, shaking her head. “So I suppose, the question now is, do we perform? Or do we politely tell him we’re not his personal entertainers?”

The room fell silent again, and it was Zen who spoke up first after a long moment. The knot in his stomach must have been guilt.

“Listen, if he shows up again, I will just tell him we’re not doing this, okay? He’s not my friend but he’s a- a colleague, I suppose. He will understand. And if he won’t, I’ll call his assistant to help. There’s no point in doing the show just for him.”

“And if he doesn’t show up?” 

Zen shot her a bitter smile.

“Well, then,” he said. “I suppose the dilemma is solved for us, isn’t it? We just don’t perform to an empty room.”

“Right.”

There was nothing more to it. They got up and proceeded with the rehearsal. Except Zen found he couldn’t quite focus. He kept messing up his lines, and at one point he even sang a false note. It was mortifying, and by the time he was heading back home, he was already in a foul mood. 

The sight of Jumin’s car outside of the theater did nothing to soothe him. It actually made his blood boil and he barely noticed when he began marching in its direction. By the time he got there, Jumin barely managed to open his door and Zen was already in his face.

“You trust fund jerk,” he yelled for the whole street to hear and Jumin, still sitting in the car, shot him a surprised look. “Are you stalking me now?! What do you think you are doing here?!”

Jumin looked at him for a moment, and then sighed. “You’re making a scene. Would you calm down?”

“Calm down?! Are you nuts?! How am I supposed to calm down with you ruining my life?!”

“Do you want to get in?” Jumin asked, and scooted over inside the car to make room for Zen, who was left blinking in confusion.

“I- What?” He blinked again, and then furrowed his brow. “Is this a trick? It’s a trick, isn’t it. You probably don’t want me to get in and then just whine to Jaehee about it! So I will get in!” He quickly took the seat, before either of them could change their minds, and closed the door behind him with a loud bang.

Zen wasn’t sure if he ever went inside of Jumin’s car. It was luxurious, for sure, but it wasn’t the amount of space or the leather seats that caught Zen’s attention once the door was closed. It was the smell. Zen wasn’t sure if he was inside Jumin’s car before, but he was sure that he had never been alone with Jumin in such a limited space, because the smell of that jerk’s cologne was overwhelming. It filled his nostrils and clouded his mind. It was just so enticing.

He must have used it on purpose!

The car started moving and Zen looked at the jerk sitting beside him. “So,” he said just to break the silence. “Are you actually stalking me, or what?”

“I am not stalking you,” Jumin said simply, looking right back at Zen, who felt his cheeks warm up with a blush. Horrible! Why this? He needed to get his composure back.

“Then why are you buying out my shows and waiting in front of my theater, jerk, huh? Care to explain that?”

“That is partially what I came here to do, yes,” Jumin replied, still staring at Zen. It was beginning to be somewhat unsettling.

“Oh, really. You showed up to explain why you’d decide to make decisions about my life for me? Great. I am dying to hear this one. Is it because you know better than me?” He rolled his eyes, almost making a show of how exasperated he was.

“No,” Jumin replied, moving closer. “I did it because I didn’t want others to see you like this.”

“So yes, you decided to make the decisions for me,” he groaned. “Listen, I know you’re all catholic, and old-fashioned, and have those antiquated ideas about human sexuality, but honestly, I am an actor, my body is my tool, okay? I wouldn’t do anything inappropriate, believe it or not, I am a musical actor and not a porn star! So thanks but no thanks to you policing what I do!”

“No, you misunderstand,” he said slowly, and Zen was really blushing now at that unrelenting stare right into his eyes. “I didn’t do it out of moral reservations. It took me a while to understand myself, but I have since come to the conclusion I was jealous.” 

Zen blinked a little. “Excuse me?”

“I was jealous.”

“Jealous. Of my… abs?” What sort of petty bullshit was that?!

“No, I have my own, and they are pretty good, thank you very much,” he shook his head, and Zen hated how much he blushed at thew mental image of topless Jumin. He didn’t want to think of Jumin Han’s sculpted abs! Eww! “I was jealous of other people looking at you when I have not seen you.”

Zen could hardly believe his ears. “What,” he said, forgetting to add the rising inflection of a question. How could he remember inflections when Jumin Han was saying things like that?! “What?” He managed to correct himself, but still found it difficult to articulate a more coherent question. Jumin was suddenly very close, and Zen found himself short of breath, staring back into those serious, grey eyes. 

“I thought I was clear. My apologies if that was not the case,” Jumin said, and to his horror, Zen noticed a blush on his cheeks as well. “What I mean is, I realized I long for you, and I selfishly did not wish to share you with others. It had not occurred to me at the time that I was doing you harm, or that my behaviour was not appropriate.”

Zen needed to process that for a moment, before he got angry again. “So you thought… You thought you could  _ buy me?!  _ What were you thinking, Jumin?!”

“I wasn’t thinking much. It’s just that I usually solve my problems with money. Clearly, that was not the right approach here.”

“Well, no shit! I am not for sale, you rich ass!”

“I did not mean to imply I wanted to buy you. I just wanted you all for myself for once.”

“Well, you should have asked!”

That caught Jumin off guard, Zen could tell by the shift in the atmosphere in the car. Previously, it was awkward. Jumin was clearly uncomfortable, was feeling  _ bad  _ about the whole thing. Now? Now, Jumin was intrigued.

“Would you have said yes?”

“I sure wouldn’t now,” Zen mumbled in reply, and thankfully the car stopped at that moment. They were outside of his building, and he quickly opened the door. “Please do not show up in my empty theater again, you creep.”

He got out of the car without giving Jumin the chance to react, and ran to his apartment. Once the door was closed behind him, he leaned against it, catching his breath after the exchange. Jumin Han was interested in him? Sexually? He should be repulsed! Why wasn’t he repulsed?!

He headed for the shower and hoped to calm his racing heart, but it didn’t help, and Zen was left without sleep, his thoughts filled with that trust fund jerk, Jumin Han, his grey eyes, mesmerizing cologne, and his supposedly well sculpted upper body.

***

Zen refrained from contacting the RFA or logging in the messenger app, or calling anyone until the next show. His head was fuzzy with the new information, and he didn’t know what to do with it, or how to discuss it with anyone. Seven would just laugh at him, Jaehee would be mortified, V was too close with Jumin, Rika would tell V everything, and Yoosung was just too young to handle a dilemma of this magnitude. And he couldn’t really discuss it with his theater colleagues, either. What would he say? “Jumin Han, the guy who ruined our play and the heir of one of Korea’s biggest corporations, wants to hit on me, and I wanna hit on him also kinda maybe”? It sounded horrible even in his head, out loud it would certainly sound just insane.

Was Jumin Han really gay? And more importantly, was Zen okay with it? It certainly looked like it, and it infuriated him endlessly. He was supposed to hate that dude! He was so annoying! Why did he also have to be this hot? 

As a result, Zen was barely sleeping and had to invest a small fortune in concealer to hide the dark circles under his eyes. It was difficult to focus on his rehearsals, and on the day of the second show, he was almost glad that nobody would see it. Either Jumin would show up, in which case they’d cancel the show, or he wouldn’t, in which case they just wouldn’t put it on. He wasn’t sure why he even bothered to prepare to perform tonight.

“Guys!” The manager ran to the changing room, catching everyone’s attention. She was smiling and out of breath. “Guys! There’s a line outside of the theater! There’s a crowd of people with actual tickets! You were wrong, Zen, we have an audience!”

Zen stared at her with wide eyes as the rest of the cast began cheering. “An audience!”

“Actual people!”

“We can perform our show!” 

“We can have an actual premiere!”

Zen was just stunned. Was Jumin lying about buying out so many shows? Why would he do that? He didn’t understand, but it invigorated him. He could perform to an actual audience, and it drowned out all his other problems.

Once on the stage, with the lights in his face and all of the seats occupied, Zen felt like everything was right in the world. He was right where he was supposed to be, he was in his element, he had no doubts and could make no bad decisions. Everything was clear when he performed. 

And he realized, mid-song, that he was still performing for Jumin Han. He was doing his best, and he was doing it with the idea that that  _ trust fund jerk was watching _ . He didn’t skip a beat at the thought, just due to muscle memory probably, but it was a startling one nonetheless, one that he’d have to deal with eventually.

Finally, the last notes were sung, and the cast gathered to bow. Zen could hear the audience clapping, whistling, roaring, he could hear people shuffling to get up, and he smiled. A success. What he’d dreamed of for this show. He straightened up and looked at the standing ovation - and familiar faces in the front row. 

V and Rika clapping vicariously, Yoosung and Seven competing on who would whistle louder over the crowd, Jaehee clapping and looking like she could faint at any moment. And Jumin Han. Standing there, in the same damn seat, a small and composed smile on his face, and clapping rhythmically along with the rest of the audience. 

Zen couldn’t help it, gave his friends a wide grin, and blew a kiss in their direction. Seven made a show of catching it, but Zen didn’t care for his antics. Not today. He bowed again, and left the stage along with the cast, accompanied by their excited chatter. They put on a show, and it was good, and they sold it out to real people. Zen simply told them he was never this happy to be wrong, and couldn’t stop smiling right until he left the dressing room, barely having changed his clothes, to meet his friends.

“Hyun!” V called out to him first. “That was amazing!”

“Certainly your best performance so far,” Rika agreed, smiling at him gently.

“You really showed off what you can do,” Yoosung added, jumping a little in excitement. “You were amazing!”

“And you had an amazing-”

“Seven, no!” 

Zen simply laughed and hugged that ginger hacker. Any show of genuine emotions would shut him up, for sure. “Do you guys wanna go out for drinks to celebrate? I just need to get changed properly.”

“We definitely should,” Jaehee agreed with the shyest of smiles, warming Zen’s heart just that much more. “I will find some spot and text you the adress, okay?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, winked at her, and left to the changing room.

***

“Zen, are you listening?”

“What?” Zen asked, taking his eyes off Jumin Han, who was uncharacteristically quiet throughout the night, and who loosened his tie just a bit, showing off a bit of his neck.

“I guess you are not listening,” Seven grinned right back at him. “I was asking if-”

“You know what, it was probably for the best that Zen wasn’t listening,” Jaehee interrupted him, pursing her lips in disapproval. “This was not an appropriate question to ask a friend.”

“Was it more rude than him not listening to me ask it, though? He’s been like this the whole evening.”

Zen smiled at them apologetically and shook his head. “Sorry, guys. I guess I’m just tired after the show.”

“It’s understandable,” Rika smiled at him and shot V a look that Zen did not exactly like. Did they know?! Did Jumin tell them? Did they guess?! Oh no.

The truth was, he couldn’t take his eyes off Jumin Han, and it was driving him crazy. That sliver of skin, that lack of annoying things he said, those content and satisfied smiles he kept seeing on his stupid, handsome face kept drawing his attention, kept waking up the beast inside of him that had usually roared only for beautiful women, and now was making him imagine how Jumin Han would look spread over that damn table, his shirt open completely, and-

“Zen, you still with us?”

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. “Sorry. I’ll go to the bathroom, wash my face, and maybe get a vodka redbull to wake me up? Sorry, I’ll be back in a moment.”

He got up and left, feeling like a splash of cold water in his face would do him wonders. But once in the bathroom, he just leaned over the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. Not to admire what he saw, for once, although he had to admit he was still a sight for sore eyes, even despite his tired face. No, what he was looking for in his face was some kind of sign of what he was feeling, or what he should do about his disturbing thoughts about Jumin Han, who was apparently interested in him so much that he couldn’t bear the thought of sharing his naked body with Zen’s audiences. 

It was such an arrogant approach! Such a possessive attitude! Zen knew he should be angry, but he couldn’t help feeling… excited? Yes, he was excited at the idea that this stoic man wanted him so much as to do something this enormously stupid.

“Oh, I’m in trouble,” he whispered and hung his head in despair.

“Have you drunk too much? I can hold your hair back, if you need it.”

Zen immediately stood up straight at the familiar, deep, calm voice, and turned around to stare right into Jumin Han’s slightly concerned face. He knew he was blushing and furrowed his brow. 

“Would you please knock? You scared me!”

Jumin shrugged. “It’s a public toilet, you know.” Zen puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms in reply, making Jumin cock his head slightly and adjust cuffs of his shirt for some reason. “So, do you need help throwing up, or?...”

“What? No! Where did that idea come from?! I’m not drunk!”

“Then what sort of trouble are you in?”

Zen blushed even harder and turned his back to Jumin, finally running the water into the sink and washing his face. Cold water. That was what he needed. Jumin moved closer, stood next to Zen, and looked at him. Zen looked at Jumin in the mirror. It was easier this way.

“How did you do it?”

“How did I enter a public toilet without knocking?” Jumin asked and raised his eyebrows just a bit. Zen wanted to scream.

“No! How did you fill out my audience? You said before that you bought out all of the tickets, and we had no returns, and besides you can’t just sell out a show in that short amount of time. So how did you do it?”

“Well,” Jumin said, and Zen wanted to either punch or kiss that smug smirk off his face. He wasn’t sure. “Assistant Kang helped me a lot. She was highly unhappy with my behavior, and took great pleasure in correcting it, let me assure you. She reached out to her fellow members of your fanclub, and through a network of contacts, we managed to redistribute the tickets to all the fans, journalists, reviewers, and theater lovers we could reach. We did it for all of your remaining shows.”

“Right,” Zen said, feeling his head spin. Did he drink too much after all? No, it was just two beers so far, he wasn’t drunk. He was shocked. “Just like that.”

“Just like that. After our last conversation, I felt it was the least I could do.”

Zen nodded and grabbed a paper towel to dry off his face. “Well, I do appreciate it.”

“I hope you’re not mad with me for coming to the show.” 

Finally, Zen turned to look at Jumin directly again, appreciating the jerk’s confidence somewhat waning. It was good to see he did regret what he did. It was good to hear he wanted to fix it. 

“I thought I would be,” he admitted finally. “I couldn’t imagine not being furious with you anymore. But I wasn’t.”

“I am glad to hear that,” Jumin nodded. “I was worried maybe your absent-mindedness tonight was a result of your being angry with me. Or your reflections on our conversations the other day. I wanted to assure you that I do not wish to risk our friendship, and I will do my best to refrain from such inappropriate behaviors in the future.”

“Or you could show me yours.”

There was a silence in the bathroom for a second, as Zen realized what he said, much to his horror, and Jumin clearly did not get it, much to Zen’s exasperation. 

“Show you… My… behavior?”

“No, like…” Zen groaned and rubbed his forehead, trying to get his thoughts together. “You know there’s a saying, like, if you show me yours… Anyway! What I meant was… I wasn’t worried about our conversation the other day.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Jumin smiled politely in reply, and Zen could hardly bear it. He stepped in close, looked a bit up, and watched the polite smile be replaced with a possessive stare that got his insides all twisted in the best possible way. He smirked himself.

“But maybe we could… Grab a drink,” he finally managed.

“I do not think we need to be more inebriated than we alr-”

Zen couldn’t listen to it anymore and closed the distance, planting the kiss on Jumin’s mouth. He could feel him go from surprise to delight, as he felt his mouth open a little for him, and he smiled into the kiss briefly before pulling away.

“Your move now,” he smiled smugly, moving away from Jumin, who looked back at Zen with bewildered but delighted face. “You can call me.”

He was about to pass by the man and leave, when he felt Jumin grab his arm and pull him a little closer. “I will, Hyun,” he said, his voice soft, quiet, and decisive, and Zen felt his knees go week. “Tomorrow?”

“Sounds good,” he managed to reply. Jumin just smiled and let him go, but Zen had one more question for him.

“One last thing… So there are no more seats for you on my future shows?”

Jumin smiled. “No, I saved myself my seat.” Zen smiled right back at him.

“Well, then. You better show up every night.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he nodded and opened the bathroom door for him. Zen passed through it, his heart beating, and then acted like nothing happened among his friends. He was an actor, after all! But when he glanced at Jumin, smiling across the table, he knew everything was different now, and as he sipped his red bull vodka cocktail, he wasn’t sure of many things, but one thing was perfectly clear.

He couldn’t wait for tomorrow.


End file.
